Catch up RPs
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I'm Back Catch up RPs 19 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago Hey! I'm finally officially back!!! :D I finally got a new device and don't have to wait to go into town to get back on here anymore, yay! (Although the device isn't compatible with Hangouts so... :///) But anyway, Being gone for so long meant that some rps I was in that involved a good amount of other characters were halted because of my inconvenient ability to show up and I deeply apologise for that. So given how old these rps are instead of making separate pages for them I made this one for the lot of them. I believe there is the "Just a Normal Day" rp and the "Halloween~!" rp I have to do but if there are any other old rps that involves my characters that need catching up on please let me know in the comments. It's nice to be back. :) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Hey Millie! Welcome back! :D I'd be happy to continue with both of those, though I'm not sure whose turn it is on either. ^^')) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Hi 86! Nice to be back! Don't worry I'm going to put the last thins that happened in the rps here along with my replies to them ;). )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (Just a Normal Day- part uhhh....- "I swear there's going to be a fight, trust me!") Avatar Jekyll1886 3 months ago ((Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde Tairais I have no idea whose turn it was. I do know Catt, Alice, Helen, Lewis, and Millie's uncle are watching the Grand Melee from the stands, and that Mz. Hyde, Millie, and Charricthran are fighting in it.)) "Woooooooooo!" cheered Weir from the stands. He was noticeably drunk. 3 − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 3 months ago Hela winced at the noise, picking at the food she had been offered to combat the alcohol in her system. For once, she wasn't all that hungry, and the bizarre array of alien foods wasn't helping her appetite. 2 − Avatar Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll 3 months ago (Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde Tairais) 1 − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll 3 months ago ((Here's the link to the last discussion in case anyone needs to recap themselves. https://disqus.com/home/dis... )) 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Charricthran and his fairweather ally had managed to dispatch what remained of the kid's former crew. In the hasty, floaty tones of the Nasir's native tongue, he made his farewells and wished the kid the best of luck in climbing the ranks as high as he could. With little more than a twitch of feathered wings to indicate their amusement, the Nasir hoisted their shield up and bounded into the undergrowth, seeking new prey. They both knew who'd win in a fight. Thankfully, these sorts of games were as much about showmanship as they were trying to win. 'Try' being the operative word. With a smirk, he slithered back into the shadows, relying on training rather than his Song to hide him. On the other side of the arena, Mz. Hyde and Millie had just finished dispatching their group of assailants. For a moment, it seemed as if stillness would overtake their surroundings, punctuated only by the softly pained groans their foes made as they were swiftly taken away Nasir wearing mint green sashes- presumably, based on the fact they loaded the group onto stretches, medical staff. No sooner had the Nasir vacated the premises than the gargantuan boulder-like creature Charricthran had noticed earlier charged its way into the clearing, roaring something fierce and rumbling. Like a rockslide, if you were inclined towards accurate metaphors. It hurled something tall and feathered- probably another Nasir, frankly- like one would throw a shotput, then turned to face the two of them. Its gem-like eyes and the markings carved into its skin glowed with what could only be described as bloodlust. This lasted for two seconds at best before it began to barrel its way towards them. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin, Mz.Hyde)) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 2 years ago GET DOWN! *Mz. Hyde screamed as she shoved Millie out of the way of the giant rock monster, dodging him just in time.* SHIT! How are we supposed to beat a giant rock guy with FOAM weapons?! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Millie had already seen the big brute coming practically a mile away and was about to make a last minute dodge like a matador in a bull-fight to confuse the giant and impress the crowd, just when she heard Mz. Hyde scream as she was pushed out of the way to the ground. "Agh! What the smeg!?"she said as she got up again, then noticing the giant was coming back. She was already thrown off her game by the shove and now was just in surviver mode. "How 'bout we get away from it first!?" She said grabbing Mz. Hyde's arm and running into the tall grass, trying to lose the giant. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago It was plenty easy to lose the rock-like creature, as soon there was a hooting battle cry and a fresh wave of Nasirian warriors to occupy its attention. Focus shifted to a new battle, the pair quickly lost what little interest the creature had in them. Silence greeted them in the tall grass, though it was far from peaceful. Several pairs of eyes could be felt in places unseen. The battle had begun in earnest, shifting like a tide beyond the horizon of vision. Elsewhere in the arena, Charricthran had waded deep into war. The Nasir were familiar to him, but that hardly meant that he was allowed to slack off. Really, it meant the opposite, because they knew it as well, and thus, did their damndest to surprise him. He moved like water and smoke, turning the momentum of each opponent against them, slipping or flipping out of range with lethal grace. Punches and kicks were grabbed mid-flight and used to throw combatants into trees or into each other, and his sudden dodges had the Nasir hitting each other more than they hit him. He took a blow here and there for the sake of awaiting better openings, but on the whole he was untouchable, and not for lack of physicality. Charricthran dared to wager that he'd have some bruises when all was said and done. It wasn't like he was wearing armor, after all. Eventually the dull roar in his ears faded, and with a blink and a shake of the head, he slipped out of blood lust and adrenaline to evaluate his surroundings. Seven more combatants felled, feathers in hues of gray-blue, brown, black, and white. He chuckled and shook his head ruefully, then rolled his shoulders to alleviate some of the energy sparking and snapping under his skin. He felt alive. The underbrush closed around him once more. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago ((I checked w/people and it's cool to just do the fight and we'll get the reactions from the characters in the stands when the fight is over.)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin Tairais Mz.Hyde )) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago That's a better idea!! *She runs with Millie into the grass.* 1 •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((Welcome back.)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((Thanks! ^^)) •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((:D )) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Welcome back! I'm CarwashCat, newbie here.)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin CarwashCat • 2 years ago ((Thanks and hello Carwash! Nice to meet you!)) •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (Halloween~! Part 8) Wizardblizzard 25 days ago Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago ((Brief info: Turn order is 86, Fox, WB, Madder, Millie.)) "Ah, right, sorry I didn't inform you sooner," Weir said to Utterson and Isabella. "Hawley betrayed the Society to Moriarty and his henchmen, who were posing as police and attacked us not a month ago. Moriarty wished to steal everyone's research and turn it to nefarious ends, though don't spread that around. I'm certain you've read in the newspapers about his death in a pitched battle with London's finest. There was no avoiding it, they say. And about the body of the man he'd murdered found in his Oxford office. Pomeroy, I think his name was. I wouldn't put it past Moriarty to have done the same to Hawley, quite frankly, given he was a pawn who'd likely outlived his usefulness." He shook his head. "Dreadful business." Millie's uncle spoke of the previous day's events. "Perhaps there was some further alteration in her physiology," ventured Lewis. "Who knows, with that bloody green fog about? The whole city was pure pandemonium!" A pause, Weir's expression softening. "Is there anything I can do for her?" The Fox • 2 days ago Utterson listened closely to Weir. He shook his head when he finished. "I had heard of it in the news but I had no idea you were all involved. I'm sorry that you were in the thick of it. I couldn't have imagined that someone would think to sell the Society out. " He sipped his ale and hiccuped. " Oh goodness, Pardon me! Y'know, if the two of them were caught, I'd have been glad to lay the law on him. There ain't a better weapon than that. " He caught Griffin's and Weir's exchange and cut in politely. " Maybe she ought have a meal brought up to her? She seemed pretty hungry last night if recall. " Theimage of the chimera was surprisingly foggy in his memories. You'd think that he'd remember seeing someone changed into something so odd, but that wasn't the case here. That, or the ale was finally getting to him. At the very least he didn't cry so much with ale like he did with whiskey. 1 − Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard 25 days ago MadderJanobii "Hawley was working WITH Moriarty? Why, the... The last time I saw him was when he turned up in the pouring rain like a drowned rat saying he'd been kidnapped, and I let him in and made him toast, and precious little thanks I got - you know what he is - but a drowned rat is a drowned rat." Isabella wasn't often seen this angry. "If I'd've known, I'd've left him to stand on the doorstep!" She nodded to Utterson. "You're right... it's hard to think of any of us doing something like that. Usually it's us versus the world. Mind you, he was always a bit... worrying... but I always told myself that was just Hawley, you know? I read somewhere, can't remember who, but saying how people always think you must know what you're doing if you're rude to them. They called it 'the glamour of incivility'," she said with a short laugh. "What did become of him?" ((MadderJanobii)) 1 − Avatar MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard 18 days ago Brent took a slow sip of his ale, listening quietly. He wasn't quite sure it wasn't entirely the ale's fault at this point but he had absolutely no clue what was going on because no one had filled him in one much of anything about this. He had heard of this Moriarty fellow before. His friends down at the market had spoken of him before quite disdainfully. He sounded like a right arse if Brent had anything to make of it. And given what had been said up until this point about him, Brent found this only supported his theory. Brent sluggishly shrugged. "Who knows and who cares," he replied, his words starting to slur together as he spoke. "If... if he betrayed the Society th-then he has no right to be here. Tha-that's my take on it anyway." ((MillieGriffin)) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy